Beautiful Souls
by Amy Welch
Summary: Hace 17 años Edward Cullen fue asesinado en el auditorio del instituto de Forks. El caso fue cerrado y catalogado como suicidio. Pero su fantasma se quedó atrapado por siempre en la preparatoria, esperando por la oportunidad de develar la identidad de su asesino y reclamar justicia. Años después la oportunidad llega cuando Bella Swan, la única chica que puede verlo, llega a Forks.
1. Punto De Inflección

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, mucha gente en los grupos de Facebook me animó a publicarlo y aquí está. Aprovechando que aún son épocas de día de Muertos._**

**_No os entretengo más._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 1: Punto de Inflexión.

–¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy harta! –mamá grita y da alaridos mientras que sigue tirando ropa dentro de la maleta, que vomita prendas, todas de colores oscuros. –¿Me estás escuchando Isabella Swan? ¡No! ¡No estoy dispuesta a soportarte un instante más!

Ceci está en una esquina, riéndose a carcajadas.

La cabeza me está punzando. Mamá lleva una hora gritando. Sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que se quede afónica. Ceci se ríe cada vez más fuerte.

–¡Cállate! –grito.

–¡A mi no me alzas la voz Marie! –grita Reneé.

–¡Dile que se calle, mamá! –imploro y me tapo los oídos con las manos.

–¡No hay nadie en esta maldita habitación! ¡Mañana mismo te vas! Ya arreglé las cosas con tu papá y estará esperándote en el aeropuerto a la una de la tarde ¿escuchaste? Espero que regresar a ese pueblucho te sirva de lección. Si pudiera te mandaría al maldito manicomio.

Aprieto con demasiada fuerza el bolígrafo y la tinta se chorrea en mis manos.

–¡Eres un caso perdido! –dice mi madre, cerrando la maleta con un golpe y saliendo de mi cuarto. –¡Y ni se te ocurra salir por la ventana! –me advierte.

Ceci para de reírse y viene a pararse a mi lado.

–¿Me vas a dejar? –pregunta.

–Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto.

Ceci se ríe nerviosamente –¿Yo?

–Tú mataste al estúpido gato.

–Pruébalo –reta.

–No puedo, tonta –rechino los dientes– Yo soy la única loca en ésta casa que puede verte.

Me limpio las manos con una toalla de papel y tiro la maleta al suelo.

–Déjame dormir, Ceci. Después de mañana, no me verás más.

–Soy tu única amiga, tonta –pone los brazos en jarras– ¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí?

–¿Intentar tener una vida normal? –digo con sarcasmo.

–¿Tú? ¿Normal? Pero si ni siquiera puedes tener una vida social con gente viva.

–Yo no elegí esto, Ceci. Es una mierda.

–¿Quisieras ser como Jeny Waltz? Siempre tan linda y popular.

–No me importaría ser como el vago de la esquina si eso quiere decir que dejaré de ser una puta loca.

–No aprecias tu don –me dice– Aunque tú no pudieras verme, o ver a otros espíritus, seguirías siendo la misma suicida de siempre, solo que con cero amigos tanto en el plano terrenal como en el otro. Serías aún más patética.

–Déjame dormir ya, Ceci –me acuesto en la cama– Todo esto es… –bostezo– tu culpa.

–Si tú lo dices –se encoje de hombros y se acuesta a mi lado.

OoO

–¡Arriba! –exclama mamá, quitándome las cobijas de encima y halándome los brazos.

Aún medio dormida me meto a la ducha y me enjabono toda.

–Vaya, cada día estás peor.

–¡Agh! ¡Carajo, Ceci! ¿No puedo estar a solas ni en el baño?

–Es que voy a extrañarte –me hace un puchero y se recarga en mi hombro.

–Hum…

–¿Tú no?

–…

–¡Aaahh! ¡Luego de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas!

–Ya me has metido en suficientes problemas, Ceci. ¿Cómo podría extrañarte?

Ceci entorna los ojos y me pega una bofetada.

–¡Yo soy el fantasma, pero eres tú la que no tiene alma!

–Cec… –pero ella ya ha desaparecido.

Mamá toca la puerta con los nudillos.

–¡Dos minutos, Isabella! –grita.

No contesto y termino de enjuagarme. Luego me seco con la toalla y salgo de baño, dejando una gran nube de vapor detrás de mí.

OoO

Estamos en otoño, se supone que las temperaturas no son tan bajas y no llueve. Pero ahora estoy en Forks.

La temperatura es de cero grados y está lloviznando. Papá me abre la puerta de la patrulla con un paraguas en la mano.

–Bonito ¿cierto?

–Aja –respondo.

–Tu madre me dijo que lo hiciste de nuevo.

–Por eso estoy aquí. Es terrible.

–Si tanto odias estar aquí ¿por qué lo hiciste?

_No fui yo…_

–No sé cómo responder a eso –recargo la cabeza en el cristal y me quedo dormida.

Papá me despierta cuando estamos frente a la casa. Todo está exactamente igual que cuando me fui.

Luego de pasar de una cena que muy probablemente sería muy incómoda para papá y para mí, Charlie me libera y me deja subir a mi cuarto.

Me desvisto y me pongo el pijama, luego me cambio las vendas de las muñecas por otras limpias.

Pienso en que me cortaría hoy también, pero estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

Mañana es Lunes. Comienzo de semana y papá me inscribió al instituto. Deseo secretamente que alguien venga en medio de la noche y me ahogue con la almohada. Ser la nueva en el colegio. No, no, no. Es lo peor que me puede pasar.

OoO

El despertador suena y lo primero que hago es asomarme por la ventana. Charlie se ha ido a la estación. Le agradezco en voz alta, por habernos evitado a ambos el incómodo abrazo y beso de buenos días.

Me meto a la ducha y al salir me pongo mis vaqueros y mis converse negros, una camiseta grande igual negra y una cazadora color café oscuro. Me delineo los ojos con lápiz negro y me pinto la boca de color borgoña. Me pongo la mochila al hombro, sólo llevo una libreta y un bolígrafo para los apuntes, pues no sé qué voy a necesitar; lo sabré sobre la marcha, supongo.

El transporte de la escuela se para frente a la casa a las 6:30. Con un suspiro profundo me subo al autobús y comienzo a hacer un rápido escaneo buscando un asiento disponible. Afortunadamente hay uno hasta atrás. Tengo la mirada fija en el suelo, atenta a que alguien pueda ponerme zancadilla y hacerme caer. Ya me ha pasado suficientes veces.

Para mi alivio, paso desapercibida para todos y llego sana y salva a mi asiento. Me pongo los audífonos para escuchar a los Black Veil Brides.

OoO

En la oficina de coordinación me ha entregado un pequeño mapa para no perderme en la escuela, anexa una lista de los útiles que voy a necesitar.

Mi primer clase es Estadística, en el salón 110. Apresuro el paso, porque no quiero llegar tarde.

Lamentablemente para mí, el profesor ya ha llegado y me mira con recelo cuando entro al salón.

–¿Es nueva, señorita?

–Sí, señor –murmuro tan bajo, que dudo que me haya escuchado.

–Siéntese hasta adelante. Personas como usted sólo vienen para poner el desorden.

Aunque su comentario me molesta, reprimo mis ganas de responderle y hago lo que me dice.

Para mi suerte van un poco atrasados, y lo que están viendo aquí yo lo vi hace un mes en el instituto de Phoenix. Soy la primera en acabar el ejercicio, lo que me permite retirarme antes de la clase.

.

.

.

Para la cuarta hora, el director de la escuela interrumpe por el altavoz para decirnos que se dará un anuncio muy importante en el auditorio y que todos los alumnos de últimos semestres deben estar ahí.

Desando los pasos que he dado hacia la cafetería y me dirijo hacia el otro conjunto de edificios del instituto.

Cuando entro al Auditorio me percato de que he exagerado en cuanto a mi hora de llegada, pues no hay nadie aquí.

Me sujeto la mochila al hombro y tomo asiento en una butaca en el medio, sólo hay una luz encendida que dibuja un círculo blanco y brillante sobre el escenario.

Entonces escucho pasos y veo a un chico sentarse en la hilera de butacas delante de mí, dándome la espalda. El chico mira hacia atrás y me ve fijamente a los ojos.

Suelto un suspiro. Es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás. Tiene ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, aunado a unos rasgos que ya quisiera un modelo. El chico me sonríe y todos mis problemas y ganas de morir se disipan con ése solo gesto.

El chico no dice palabra, pero no deja de mirarme. Entonces me armo de valor y vocifero un saludo.

–Hola.

El chico frunce el ceño, aterrorizado y mira hacia todos lados, como para asegurarse de que le estoy hablando a él.

–¿Me… me hablas… a mí? –casi grita.

Me siento tan avergonzada que de pronto deseo no haber dicho nada.

–Sí –digo– Hola. A ti, chico de ojos verdes –sonrío.

–¡¿Pero qué…?! –Él se levanta de la butaca y trastabilla hacia atrás, hasta caerse de espaldas.

Me levanto a toda prisa para ayudarle.

–Oye –le llamo– ¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –pregunta– ¿Cómo puedes…?

Y entonces lo sé. Una lágrima instantánea rebota en el suelo. Le ayudo a levantarse de todos modos, acepta mi mano y me mira fijamente cuando está de pie.

–Sí –comienzo– Hola. Me llamo Bella, y puedo verte.

OoO

**_Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Espero sus reviews y alerts._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	2. Búscame

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**  
><em>

_**Perdón por la tardanza y muchas gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 2: Búscame.

–Tú… pero… –el agita una y otra vez la cabeza, del lado a lado. El cabello rojizo se le despeina divinamente y, al mirar de cerca su hermosura, quiero llorar otra vez.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que estar muerto?_

–Es difícil de explicar –musito– Desde pequeña tengo éste "poder".

El chico se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar como león enjaulado de un lado a otro por el pasillo que divide las butacas del auditorio.

–¿Así que… puedes verme?

Suelto un bufido –Sí. Es difícil al principio. Pero no te preocupes, si tan incómodo te hago sentir te prometo que haré de cuenta que no te veo, y listo –digo con voz monótona, aunque muy en el fondo lo que acabo de decir me lastima.

–¡No! –exclama él, casi de inmediato –No –vuelve a decir, ésta vez más calmado.

Está por decirme algo más, pero en ese momento las puertas del auditorio se abren de par en par y una ola de estudiantes entra junto con todo el escándalo de la juventud. Regreso mi vista al frente, pero él ya se ha ido.

Decepcionada y triste, las ganas de cortarme regresan, por lo que agarro mi mochila y salgo del auditorio hacia los baños.

.

.

.

Deslizo la navaja en cortes horizontales a lo largo de mi antebrazo, la sangre comienza a brotar con facilidad sorprendente al igual que mis lágrimas. Y no estoy llorando por dolor, esto es decepción y desesperanza.

–¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No te duele? –pregunta alguien a mis espaldas, y mi cerebro reconoce su voz antes que mis ojos su presencia.

Escondo la navaja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón –¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es el baño de mujeres.

Él engancha los pulgares en la cinturilla de ses vaqueros y sonríe infantilmente.

–Si te contara las cosas que he visto aquí dentro…

Entrecierro los ojos. Él estaba muy molesto al principio con respecto al hecho de que yo podía verle.

–¿Has cambiado de opinión? –inquiero retadoramente.

–¿Con respecto a qué?

–A mí.

–Perdóname si te hice sentir mal. No es… de todos los días encontrarse a una persona como tú.

Cambio mi peso a la otra pierna y avanzo hacia él.

–Ya vale –digo con una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa y extiendo mi mano– Soy Bella.

–Edward –toma mi mano y aprieta no muy fuerte. Sentir su contacto es confuso.

Las personas por lo general piensan que un fantasma es intangible y borroso, que flota sobre el suelo y no tiene pies. Todo es más aterrador que eso: ellos lucen como si fueran cualquier persona, a excepción de la temperatura tremendamente fría de su piel.

–Y… –aprieta los labios– ¿No deberías estar en el auditorio?

–Verte fue muy duro para mí.

–¿Tan mal te trate? –dice, visiblemente afectado.

–No fue nada de lo que dijiste –aclaro– Fue tu sola presencia. Cuando me miraste fijamente y sonreíste hacia mi dirección hiciste nacer en mí la esperanza de que quizás esta vez mi vida no sería una total mierda… hasta que… Bueno, tú sabes.

–Luces como una chica muy triste, Bella –escuchar mi nombre de sus labios sirve como un "Obliviate"* para mí.

–A veces no me gustaría ser yo.

–¿Por eso te cortas? –señala con su dedo índice hacia mi brazo, el cual aún sigue sangrante.

Me encojo de hombros –Es… reconfortante.

–¿De qué manera?

–Sería muy complicado de explicar.

Suspira y sonríe hacia el techo –Bueno, tengo bastante tiempo. Creo que podré entenderte.

–¿Y para qué?

–Hacía diecisiete años que no hablaba con nadie, Bella. Hasta que llegaste. Quiero ser tu amigo, a puesto a que no sabes las ventajas de tener un amigo fantasma.

Su sonrisa efervescente me hace sonreír también. La sensación es tan rara…

–Pues la verdad es que no ¿cuáles son?

Edward me ofrece su brazo y yo, renuente, lo tomo.

–Primero salgamos de aquí. ¿Te apetece ir a la cafetería?

–Ja –me burlo– Es muy pronto para que todos se den cuenta de lo loca que estoy. Me verán ridícula si me observan hablar "sola".

–Tienes razón. ¿Qué tal el jardín?

–El jardín –acepto con un asentimiento.

Edward abre la puerta y ambos salimos a caminar por el pasillo desierto.

.

.

.

–Entonces –comienzo una vez que hemos tomado asiento– ¿Hace diecisiete años, eh?

Alza las cejas en una graciosa expresión –Suena como un largo tiempo.

–Suena como el doble de mi vida, a decir verdad.

–Pero al menos envejeces, avanzas, continúas en el camino. No estás congelado en el tiempo preguntándote si en realidad has muerto o solo es una pesadilla –agita la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír –Pero bueno… Chica oscura.

Frunzo el ceño en una mueca molesta. Jamás me ha agradado que me digan así.

–Oye –dice– Lo siento.

–Comprendo que mi modo de vestir y maquillarme es un tanto diferente del resto.

–Sí –acepta– Pero me gusta. Tus pantalones, son de hombre ¿verdad?

Sonrío –Sí.

–Y tu playera de Nirvana que te queda grande, tus vendas en las muñecas, tus converse negros, tu cabello suelto y tu maquillaje oscuro. Todo es genial –halaga.

–Gracias.

–Y eso no se lo digo a todas las chicas –me da un golpecito con su hombro en mi hombro y me guiña un ojo.

No respondo nada y me quedo viendo hacia el horizonte.

–¿Me vas a decir ahora sí por qué te cortas? –coloca un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja

Suelto el aire en un silbido –_Googléalo._

–¿Qué?

–Que lo busques en internet.

–Eso quiere decir que no vas a decírmelo.

Encojo los hombros –Pues no –miro mi reloj– Me tengo que ir, chico fantasma.

Me levanto del pasto y me sacudo, me coloco la mochila al hombro.

–¿Cuándo volveré a verte? –pregunta y a mí se me va el aire.

_Si no estuvieras muerto…_

–Me puedes ver siempre ¿recuerdas? Puedes estar en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento.

–Me refiero a volver a hablar contigo. Después de todo, somos amigos ¿verdad?

–Sí –se me inflama el pecho de algún tipo de orgullo– Lo somos. ¿Qué te parece si ésta noche cenas en mi casa? –ofrezco con una risa traviesa.

–Pero qué amiga más cruel me he conseguido –dice, chasqueando la lengua.

–Vamos, era una broma.

–No puedo salir de aquí –dice, abrazándose las rodillas– Estoy atrapado por siempre en ésta escuela.

Me siento mal al saber que la he jodido con mi comentario.

–Ya déjalo, sólo fue una broma.

–Lo sé, y no te culpo. Sólo que… sigue siendo difícil.

–Vendré a verte cuando terminen las clases ¿bueno?

–De acuerdo –se le iluminan los ojos.

Satisfecha, me doy la vuelta y echo a andar, pero me detengo.

–¡Oye! –exclamo– No me dijiste cuáles eran las ventajas de tener un amigo fantasma.

Edward juega con un pedazo de hoja seca que ha caído en sus manos, proveniente del árbol que se alza encima de nosotros.

–Pues por mi parte yo ya descubrí una de las ventajas de tener una amiga viva.

–¿A sí? ¿Cuál? –no me pongo creativa imaginándome su respuesta, porque francamente no encuentro ningún beneficio que pueda traerle mi amistad.

–Que ya no estoy solo –responde.

Es como cuando estás dormido y dejas de respirar, y sueñas que estás cayendo. Es la misma sensación: caigo en espiral, mareada y volátil.

Edward, mi adorado y hermoso chico fantasma. ¿Por qué él tiene que estar muerto y yo ser una suicida?

_Sin duda seríamos la pareja perfecta _pienso con diversión.

–Te veo –agito mi mano a modo de despedida y regreso a clases.

OoO

En la clase de Literatura vemos alguna película demasiado profunda para mi corta mente, por lo que me dedico a escribir la letra de una canción en la parte de hasta atrás de la libreta.

_This is a rebel love song._

Garabateo esto mientras pienso en Edward. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él quise preguntarle cómo es que murió, pero a pesar de lo fría que puedo parecer a simple vista, por dentro soy una persona tremendamente sensible. Sé lo falta de tacto que sería mi pregunta, por lo que me abstengo y decido que ésta tarde, cuando llegue a casa, investigaré en internet a cerca de él. Con suerte tal vez encuentre algo.

Maldigo por lo bajo cuando, al finalizar la película, la profesora nos deja escribir un reporte de la película de diez páginas, con síntesis, resumen, opinión personal y análisis.

_Otra cosa más que agregar a la lista de "Buscar en Gooogle"._

–Es para pasado mañana, jóvenes –dice la maestra.

La profesora se va y casi todo el mundo se levanta de sus asientos para socializar; a veces envidio la normalidad de su vida.

Para mi suerte el profesor de Economía no tarda mucho en llegar y rápidamente nos ponemos a ver el PIB* de algunos países de la Unión Europea.

Termino rápido de escribir el apunte y hacer la investigación y me levanto de mi asiento lista para irme.

Al salir del salón, al doblar hacia la esquina encuentro a Edward recargado en la pared, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Suspiro de desilusión. Me gustaría ser normal, me gustaría no poder verle.

–Hola –digo con un patético intento de sonrisa.

–No sé si sea una sensación mía... –dice– pero estoy comenzando a pensar que no te gusta verme.

–Ya hablamos sobre eso ¿recuerdas?

–Ya –asiente– Supongo que me tomará un buen tiempo entenderlo.

–Debo ir a mi siguiente clase –aviso.

–Está bien, te acompañaré.

–Pero no me preguntes nada ¿bueno? Recuerda que los demás no pueden verte y yo no puedo hablar "sola".

–Lo tengo bastante claro.

Comenzamos a andar por el pasillo, en un incómodo silencio; de repente, empieza a hablar.

–Busqué en el internet de la biblioteca lo que me dijiste.

Alzo una ceja.

–Busqué por qué te cortabas.

–Hum.

–En la página de internet decía que la gente se corta porque así enfrentan los maltratos a los que son sometidos. Al cortarse tienen el control de su propio dolor.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y apresuro el paso para llegar a Cultura Física. Al llegar a la entrada de la chancha techada Edward me sujeta del brazo. Afortunadamente no hay nadie más.

–¿Es eso? ¿Tratas de ser dueña de tu dolor?

Aprieto la mandíbula.

–Qué página más churra te has leído –me suelto de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y le dejo ahí.

.

.

.

El entrenador nos pone a correr diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha y luego a hacer tres series de quince abdominales y dieciocho sentadillas cada una.

Al terminar estoy por vomitar y con trabajos puedo arrastrar mi cuerpo hasta las regaderas.

Las demás chicas también de duchan mientras platican entre ellas.

–¿No me vas a responder?

Su voz me sobresalta y la botella de shampoo se me cae al suelo. Me apresuro a recogerla y tapar lo más que puedo mi cuerpo con las manos. Discretamente me llevo un dedo a la boca para indicarle que se calle.

Las demás chicas me miran como a un bicho raro, y algunas de ellas se burlan.

–No me voy a callar –dice– ¿Es por eso? ¿Te maltratan, Bella?

Niego con la cabeza suavemente, cierro la regadera y envuelvo la toalla a mi alrededor. Estoy avergonzada como nunca. ¡El me está mirando desnuda y ni siquiera le importa!

Me dirijo a mi casillero, lejos de las demás chicas, y comienzo a sacar mi ropa para poder ponérmela.

–¿Podrías irte? –pregunto molesta– Ya has sido lo suficientemente atrevido al colarte por aquí y verme desnuda.

–No me voy a ir hasta que no me contestes. Yo quiero ser tu amigo, Bella. Quiero poder ayudarte.

Las lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos y cierro el casillero de un portazo.

–¿Y cómo podrías ayudarme? Si ni siquiera puedes salir de aquí.

Espero a que él desaparezca, ofendido por mis palabras, pero no lo hace y en vez de eso me responde:

–Te ofrezco mis oídos, Bella, para escucharte; mi hombro, para que llores; mis brazos, como refugio y mis palabras como consuelo. No soy tan inútil como piensas.

–Yo no… he querido decir eso –me disculpo.

–Lo has dicho, y tienes razón. Soy un fantasma atrapado en una preparatoria para toda la eternidad. Durante mi vida, jamás creí en el cielo, o en el infierno; sin embargo jamás creí que terminaría así. He pasado diecisiete años de mi vida sólo, he visto a cinco generaciones graduarse y continuar con su vida. No sé cómo está mi familia; no sé si mamá y papá siguen casados, si ya son abuelos, si mis hermanos se casaron y fueron felices. Tú, Bella. Eres mi único respiro y me sacas de la rutina diaria de recorrer pasillo a pasillo de ésta escuela esperando a que el infierno se congele.

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos con pesar. Al abrirlos, lista para pedir la disculpa del siglo, él ya no está.

OoO

Llego a casa y papá pide pizza para cenar.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –pregunta.

–Bastante bien. Todos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos –miento.

–Ya verás. Tu vida será mejor aquí.

Terminamos la pizza y yo lavo los trastes, después le pregunto a papá si necesita una cosa más y, ante su negativa, me dirijo a mi cuarto para hacer los deberes y dormir.

Sin embargo, al terminar la tarea me acomodo la laptop en mis piernas y en el buscador tecleo:

_Edward. Preparatoria Forks._

Maldigo el hecho de no poder haberle preguntado su apellido. Sin duda la búsqueda sería más específica. Los resultados de búsqueda tardan dos minutos en cargar. Finalmente dos pares de resultados aparecen.

_Archivos de la policía de Forks: Edward Cullen._

_Forks News: Accidente en preparatoria del Estado._

_Blog del Terror: El fantasma del chico estrella._

_Bio Edward Cullen Masen: Leyenda del fútbol estudiantil._

Doy click en el segundo resultado y tengo que aguardar cinco minutos en total. Qué asco de internet.

Finalmente la página aparece, es un corto artículo que tiene una foto de Edward con el uniforme del equipo. Se ve tan… hermosamente vivo.

_Forks, Washington. 13 de Septiembre de 1997…_

_Mi fecha de nacimiento. _Pienso, y un escalofrío me recorre. Continúo leyendo.

_Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, o como sus amigos le decían, "Eddy", fue encontrado el día de ayer en el auditorio de la Escuela Preparatoria de Forks._

_Algunos que lograron ver el cadáver dicen que la escena era horripilante, digna de una escena de película de terror. El auditorio entero estaba bañado en sangre, y el cuerpo del joven Edward se encontraba en medio de un charco de ésta, con un disparo en el pecho a la altura del corazón y, según reportes policiales, un total de diez puñaladas en el estómago._

_Al no tener mayores pruebas ni contar con testigos que dieran indicios de lo que pudo haber pasado, el "crímen" ha sido calificado como suicidio._

_Ésta es, señores, la triste realidad de la incompetente policía de nuestra localidad._

_Descanse en paz Edward Cullen (1980-1997)._

Me toco el rostro, y lo encuentro mojado. Estoy llorando, y no sé si del coraje o de la terrible escena que mi imaginativa mente ha creado.

¿Cómo pudieron decir que fue un suicidio? Si cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de que fue un asesinato. Cuento con mis dedos la fecha de la muerte, papá ya trabajaba en la estación. Tomo la decisión de que mañana, cuando encuentre el momento adecuado, le preguntaré sobre el hecho.

Me pongo una cazadora y salto por la ventana, afianzando mis manos alrededor del árbol. Cuando estoy en suelo firme corro hacia la parte trasera de la casa y me monto en la bicicleta que no he usado desde que tenía doce.

No me preocupa que papá se dé cuenta de que me he ido, porque sería imposible. Charlie jamás entra a mi cuarto y no se despide de mí por la mañana.

Lo más rápido que puedo me dirijo hacia el instituto.

.

.

.

Dejo la bicicleta escondida entre los arbustos y me escabullo hacia la parte trasera para poder entrar por la puerta de servicio. Como pensaba: está abierta; y seguramente también acierto en el hecho de que no hay vigilante nocturno.

Todo adentro está oscuro, y los pasillos dan la impresión de tener kilómetros de longitud. Saco la linterna que he traído conmigo y camino despacio, tratando de no perderme y confiando en mi no-tan-buen sentido de orientación.

–¿Qué haces? –me habla al oído y yo doy un brinco en mi lugar.

–¡Carajo! –mascullo entre dientes mientras me giro para encararlo.

Él tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y yo entrecierro los ojos.

–Me asustaste.

–Soy un fantasma –me dice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– Se supone que es lo que debo hacer. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suelto el aire –Vine para disculparme por lo que dije. Sé que a veces puedo ser muy cruel, pero es que no se me da muy bien eso de tratar con la gente. Antes de ti yo no había tenido ningún amigo.

–No te preocupes –dice con una sonrisa y se acerca a mí– Sólo controla tu boca ¿bueno? Y sobre todo, mantén a raya tu enojo. Yo sé bien lo que pasa cuando éste se sale de control.

Algo me hace pensar que está hablando sobre su… asesinato. Agh. Qué palabra tan difícil.

–Y bueno –continúa– Me alegro de que estés aquí. Las noches aquí son mucho más aburridas que los días.

Caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos al auditorio. Una brillante luz alumbra un círculo en el escenario. Edward y yo tomamos asiento sobre éste y dejamos que nuestros pies cuelguen.

Luego de un buen rato en silencio me decido por fin y, sin más preámbulos, digo:

–Yo también investigué en internet.

–¿Sobre qué? –su atención está completamente sobre mí.

–Sobre… ti.

Noto cómo su cuerpo se tensa.

–Creo que ya sé de qué va esto –menciona.

–Entiendo que sea incómodo hablar de esto… mejor olvídalo.

–No –niega– Está bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntarías.

–¿Entonces? –inquiero.

–¿Qué es lo que encontraste de mí en internet?

–Que te encontraron muerto justo aquí, es éste lugar, que era un total baño de sangre y que la policía cerró el caso diciendo que fue un suicidio.

Él suspira, sin sorprenderse –Injusto ¿no?

–Injusto es poco. No sé cómo puedes…

–No tengo opción.

–¿Quién fue, Edward? ¿Qué pasó realmente?

–Fue asesinato –susurra y confirma lo evidente– Yo era, y no es por alardear, el mejor jugador de americano que puedas imaginar. Todas las universidades a las que envié solicitud me aceptaron, los mejores equipos del país me imploraban que firmara un contrato; parecía que mi vida estaba arreglada y que era perfecta –su voz se apaga– Pero claro. Desperté la envidia de varios chicos en la escuela, sólo que uno de ellos lo llevó demasiado lejos…

Su mirada se pierde en un punto lejano, como si reviviera aquél fatídico día.

OoO

**_¿Quién será el asesino? Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Dejen su review y sus alerts._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	3. Recuerdos Mortales

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve bastantes inconvenientes que me impedían actualizar._**

**_Antes que nada quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo que me han dado para con mis historias. Gracias a todos y a todas. _**

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 3: Recuerdos Letales

_Flashback_

_Edward POV_

_Tanya me da un último beso antes de irse a su entrenamiento de porristas. _

_–Nos vemos luego, bebé –me guiña un ojo y se va corriendo. –Voy a vengarme de lo que me hiciste anoche –grita._

_–¡Hey! –Grita el entrenador seguido de sonar su silbato– ¡Cullen a tu posición! ¿O es que piensas quedarte todo el día viéndole el trasero a tu novia?_

_–No entrenador –respondo y me apresuro a colocarme en mi lugar._

_Me coloco en mi lugar y le digo al resto del equipo el plan de jugada. _

_A mitad del entrenamiento estoy a punto de marcar un primero y diez* cuando Alec Vulturi me derriba sin más golpeándome una costilla y haciéndome salir del campo de juego._

_El entrenador suena el silbato –¡Eh, Vulturi! ¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo? No tienes que atacar a alguien de tu equipo ¡cualquiera sabe eso!_

_–__¡__Fue un accidente! –dice Alec._

_Pero yo sé bien que fue a propósito. Entre nosotros no nos soportamos y no ocultamos nuestro desagrado mutuo._

_El resto del entrenamiento me quedo en la banca, y al término del partido el entrenador me llama._

_–¿Te sigue doliendo?_

_–No, ya estoy bien._

_–Me alegro. Quería decirte que ejecutivos y técnicos de los Gigantes vienen mañana para verte jugar, no planeaba decírtelo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero te lo digo para que te revises el hombro y las costillas. Tienes que lucirte Cullen._

_No trato de esconder mi emoción y suelto un silbido –Claro que sí, entrenador. Muchas gracias._

_–Yo no hice nada. Todo lo hiciste tú –se me acerca para hablarme– Y cuídate de Vulturi. Después de ti él es el mejor que tenemos en el equipo._

_–No se preocupe._

_._

_._

_._

_Acabo de salir de la ducha y abro mi locker para vestirme. Encuentro un post-it rosa pegado en un lateral._

_Te espero ésta noche en el Auditorio._

_Atte.: Tu peor pesadilla ;)_

_Sonrío. Tanya si que está decidida a vengarse por la vergüenza que le hice pasar ayer en la noche en casa de sus padres._

_Va a ser divertido. Pienso._

_–Así que te vas, Cullen –dice Alec golpeándome el hombro._

_–¿Irme?_

_–Escuché que los Gigantes te quieren._

_–Pareces una niña chismosa Alec, pero sí, es cierto. ¿Qué esperabas? Soy lo mejor._

_Alec hace una mueca– Suerte y… –chasquea la lengua– Esperemos que no pase nada ¿bueno? Puedo ver tu futuro y tienes una racha de mala muerte que no me gusta._

_–¡El médium ha hablado! –Exclamo– Dime ¿podrías leer mi mano? –le muestro mi palma con burla._

_Alec retrocede unos cuantos pasos –Tu línea de vida está un poco corta Cullen. Cuídate –se da la vuelta con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro._

_Los demás chicos se quedan en silencio hasta que Alec desaparece, luego, cuando ya no hay moros en la costa uno de ellos, Newton, me hace una mueca._

_–Ese tío te amenazó –dice– ¿No tienes miedo?_

_–¿De qué? Ni que fuera a matarme._

_Emmet suelta una risotada –Obvio que no. Ése idiota no tiene las bolas, pero sí que puede hacerte algo para arruinar tu exhibición de mañana. _

_–Gracias por preocuparse, pero estaré bien ¿bueno?_

_–¡Deslúmbralos tío! –grita James– ¡Sabes que eres el ídolo de todos nosotros, hasta del chico Vulturi!_

_–Estoy acostumbrado a deslumbrar, no me costará mucho trabajo._

_–¡Jodido engreído serás! –Emmet me baja la cabeza y me da un golpe en la cabeza– Pero te amo –me da un beso en la frente._

_–¡Puaj, Emmet! ¿A caso no tienes a Rosalie para eso?_

_–Oh, sí. Mi rubia de revista. ¿A que es divina?_

_–Si tú lo dices…_

_–Ya la quisieras Cullen, pero a ti te gustan flacuchas ¿no? Tanya es el claro ejemplo._

_–Cierra la boca, McCarty._

_–Ciérrala tú, Cullen, que estás que babeas. Los dejo chicos, me voy con mi chica –se despide._

_Poco a poco el lugar se va vaciando mientras yo pienso en lo que Tanya va a hacerme ésta noche._

_¿Qué tendrás planeando, eh?_

_OoO_

_–¿A dónde crees que vas a esta hora, jovencito? –Esme me bloquea la puerta._

_–Quedé con Tanya, mamá._

_Inmediatamente se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara –Ah, bueno. Entonces que tengas suerte, esa chica es muy linda. Dile que cuando pueda venga a cenar._

_–Se lo diré, mamá –le doy un beso en la mejilla y una vez fuera de la casa tomo el auto en dirección al instituto._

_._

_._

_._

_Hay un solo reflector prendido sobre el escenario y el resto está a oscuras. No es la primera vez que Tanya y yo quedamos en la escuela a estas horas._

_Lo consideramos una aventura sexual bastante estimulante. Ya lo hemos hecho sobre los escritorios de varios profesores, en los laboratorios e incluso en los vestidores de mujeres y de hombres._

_Me quedo de pie frente al escenario esperando que Tanya salga en cualquier momento, pero en vez de eso recibo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con lo que parece ser una pelota. Cuando bajo mi mirada al suelo encuentro un balón de americano. Lo recojo._

_–Oye, nena. Lo siento ¿bueno? Sé que estuvo un poco mal lo que hice pero auch. Eso dolió, no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza –hablo al aire– Vamos, cariño. Sal ya._

_Pero entonces escucho ruidos sordos, como de pasos, a mis espaldas. Me doy la vuelta._

_–¿Alec? –digo extrañado– ¿Qué carajos…? ¿Dónde está Tanya?_

_Él me sonríe– Vaya Cullen. No eres muy inteligente que digamos. Creo que has pasado más tiempo ejercitando tus bíceps que tu cerebro._

_–Deja ya los insultos de niña idiota, Vulturi. ¿Dónde está Tanya? _

_Me rueda los ojos y gruñe –¡Ella no vendrá, idiota!_

_–Pero la nota…_

_–Atte. Tu peor pesadilla –musita– ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era Tanya?_

_–Tú, niña cotilla, sabías perfectamente el "problemita" que estábamos teniendo Tanya y yo y te colgaste de eso. Sabías que vendría porque sabías que pensaría que Tanya me había dejado la nota._

_Él aplaude –Bravo, Cullen. Al fin has echado andar esa cabeza que, hasta hace un momento, pensé que no servía para otra cosa más que para cargar tu cobrizo cabello de comercial._

_–Me estás haciendo perder tiempo. Te dejo, Vulturi –doy un paso hacia adelante y entonces él saca una pistola de la parte trasera de sus pantalones._

_–Tú te quedas en donde estás, Cullen. ¿Ok?_

_Le enseño las palmas –Eh, Vulturi, te estás pasando._

_–¿Pasándome yo? –me apunta con el arma– Tú te has pasado conmigo desde que éramos niños, así que no le hagas al idiota. Soy un buen hijo, un buen amigo, un buen estudiante, un buen novio, un buen chico, un buen jugador… pero nunca lo suficiente a tu lado. Y tú… en vez de que trataras de ser mi amigo, o al menos llevarte bien, me humillaste._

_–Estás exagerando las cosas ¿bueno? Además fuiste tú el que empezó la guerra ¿lo recuerdas? En octavo grado fuiste al baile de San Valentín con la chica que todo el mundo sabía que me gustaba y tú me la quitaste, además, los profesores siempre te prefieren a ti. Eres el más listo. ¿De dónde sacas que yo te humillo?_

_–¿Y ahora es cuando vienes a hablarme como amigos, no? Mal momento, Cullen. Un poquito demasiado tarde. _

_–¿Esto es por lo de los Gigantes, no? _

_–Por todo, Cullen, por todo._

_–No puedes matarme. Todo el mundo se va a enterar._

_–Mi padre tiene contactos, Cullen. No te preocupes por eso, si acaso saldrás en algunos periódicos y en televisión local por máximo dos semanas. Luego el mundo se olvidará de ti._

_En ningún momento siento miedo. Papá me dijo que el miedo era para los débiles. Veo los rostros de todos mis amigos, mi familia y mi novia pasar por mi mente. Incluso pienso en la niña con brackets de sexto grado a la que le di mi primer beso. Alec Vulturi iba a matarme ¿quién iba a pensar que terminaría así? Adiós Gigantes, adiós universidad, adiós papá, adiós mamá…_

_–Dale, Vulturi. Estoy listo._

_–¿Quién lo diría? Bien dicen que conoces verdaderamente a una persona cuando son sus últimos instantes. Edward Cullen se da demasiado pronto por vencido._

_–No estoy rindiéndome, grandísimo idiota. Sólo estoy cediendo._

_–¿Ni siquiera tratarás de salir corriendo o pedir ayuda?_

_–No te voy a dar esa satisfacción, Alec. ¿Quieres que te ruegue? ¿Qué me arrastre por los pasillos implorando ayuda? ¿Pidiéndote perdón? Esto no es una jodida película cutre de las que a ti te gustan._

_–Vale, Cullen. Te daré puntos por eso. Dignidad hasta la hora de tu muerte. Y que conste que yo no quería hacer esto ¿bueno?_

_Extiende la mano y comienza, en cámara lenta, a apretar el gatillo. _

_Jamás, idiota. Pienso y entonces le doy un puñetazo en la cara y le tiro el arma al suelo, pero el maldito sabe artes marciales o alguna mariconada de esas y se levanta con insultante facilidad del suelo._

_–Por un momento pensé que no darías pelea, Cullen. Pero te crees demasiado superior ¿no es así?_

_–Siempre voy a ser superior a ti, al menos. –Ahora sí, viendo su cara de furia descontrolada, sé que esto fue todo. Me apunta con el arma y me sonríe._

_–Nos veremos en el infierno, Vulturi –le digo._

_Un instante después siento frío en una parte determinada de mi cuerpo: el pecho, justo en el corazón. Caigo al suelo, y aun estoy lo suficientemente consciente como para alcanzar a ver a Alec tumbarse a horcajadas sobre mí y apuñalarme en el estómago._

_No quiero ser dramático, pero creo, y siempre creeré que no merecía morir tan joven. Merecía un poco más. Merecía ir a la universidad o jugar para los Gigantes, casarme o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de nadie._

_Pienso en la cara de Esme cuando salí de casa. Fue el suyo el último rostro de un ser amado que vi._

_Todas estas ideas pasan por mi cabeza en un borrón. Casi puedo sentir físicamente como mi alma me abandona. Entonces respondo la respuesta que el profesor de filosofía nos dejó de tarea._

_Y la respuesta es sí, profesor Sommers, sí tenemos alma._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Me mira por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar.

–¿Y… qué piensas? –pregunta.

–¿Sobre qué?

Alza una ceja –¡Pues sobre lo que acabo de contarte!

–Ah, bueno. En que definitivamente los post-it no deberían existir.

Me muestra una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos en forma de sonrisa –¿Te relato mi propio asesinato detalladamente y tú solo reparas en una simple nota?

–No es una simple nota –explico– Es un "post-it". Piénsalo. De no existir los post-it no hubiera habido nota.

–Lo hubiera podido escribir en un trozo de papel, no tiene importancia.

–Claro que sí. De haber sido escrita en un pedazo de papel cualquiera, hubiera sido muy difícil hallar algo que pudiera pegarlo al interior del locker. Ni el pegamento de barra ni el tape hubieran funcionado. Las duchas siempre están calientes y eso debilita fácilmente el pegamento de la barra o de la cinta, además ése tal Alec necesitaba pegar esa nota con rapidez. Haberla pegado con cualquier otra cosa hubiera requerido tiempo. Tiempo que él no tenía.

–No necesariamente tenía que pegar la nota, la pudo haber dejado sobre el suelo interior del casillero y punto.

–Al abrir el casillero el golpe de aire muy probablemente hubiera hecho volar la nota y tú jamás la habrías visto. Jamás hubieras regresado ése día a la escuela por la noche y él no podía arriesgarse tanto. Se tomó demasiadas molestias, Edward. Lo planeó todo muy bien.

–Le quedó fácil averiguar lo mío con Tanya, él era una niña chismosa –arruga la nariz.

Sonrío porque en su voz suena bastante cómico. Luego, cuando me sereno, le pregunto:

–¿Y cómo fue que descubriste que eras un fantasma?

Edward silba –Eso fue bastante aterrador. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Alec me dejó ahí; me sentí como si nada hubiera pasado y me levanté del suelo. Cuando vi hacia atrás de mí fue horrible. Mi cuerpo estaba irreconocible. Mi piel azul y sangre por todas partes. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pensé que era una pesadilla. Eché a correr hacia la salida de la escuela… pero cuando salí… inexplicablemente volvía a estar adentro. Fue como caminar en círculos. Grité por horas y horas y me asombró no quedarme afónico. También lloré mucho con desesperación e incluso corrí por toda la escuela para ver si había alguien. Regresé junto a mi cuerpo y me senté justo donde estoy sentado ahora, aún pensando que era una pesadilla y que si me quedaba quieto despertaría en cualquier momento en mi habitación. Supe que algo estaba verdaderamente mal cuando a eso de las seis de la mañana la señora de la limpieza vino y gritó muy alto cuando vio el desastre de sangre y mi cuerpo. La policía por fin llegó y había mucha gente hablado y diciendo cosas como: "masculino" "17 o 18 años" "9 heridas de arma blanca en todo el tronco inferior, herida mortal de arma de fuego a la altura del corazón" Yo gritaba y gritaba y nadie me escuchaba ni me veía… era invisible. Cuando en realidad me di cuenta de todo fue cuando el Director de esos años, el Señor Atkins, que era un hombre en exceso amante del esoterismo y esas cosas, mandó llamar a una gitana o algo parecido; ella dijo que sentía mi presencia y que mi alma se había quedado atorada. Hizo un ritual para invocarme, pero yo me escondí detrás del telón, demasiado asustado para salir. Con el tiempo se volvió un poco más fácil.

–¿Cómo lo tomó la escuela? –pregunto. Edward tiene los ojos vidriosos.

–Fue un tremendo escándalo. Más porque la versión que todo el mundo sabía era la del suicidio. Tanya lloraba muchas veces durante el día y se le veía bastante mal, escuché cuando le contaba a sus amigas sobre sus planes para dejar la escuela, pero sus padres no se lo permitieron porque ella era la capitana del equipo de porristas y tenía "responsabilidades" para con el instituto. Mis amigos no reaccionaron mejor. Incluso cuando ganaron el trofeo de la temporada me dedicaron el trofeo a mí, hasta tiene mi foto. Lo único bueno, quizás, es que en ese momento me di cuenta de cuánta gente realmente me quería. La última vez que vi a mi familia, o al menos a papá y a mamá, fue una semana después de mi muerte. Los estudiantes montaron una especie de altar en mi nombre en el pasillo principal y Esme y Carlisle vinieron a "donar" una foto mía y dejaron algunas flores. Por lo que vi, mamá estaba bastante hasta el tope de pastillas y Carlisle solo la sostenía y mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

–¿Lloraste?

–Aún lloro a veces, no soy de piedra.

–Eres una especie de gas –bromeo– Al menos es la consistencia que todo el mundo cree que tiene el alma.

Menea la cabeza –Tienes un humor bastante refrescante. Y acepto que tienes tu parte de razón en lo del post-it.

De un brinco bajo del escenario –Tengo toda la razón del mundo. Ahora, chico fantasma, ¿no vas a darme un tour por la escuela?

–Será un placer, _emo._

_._

_._

_._

–Ahora sí es tu turno de responder.

–¿Responder qué?

–Tú me llenaste de preguntas, ahora yo haré lo mismo.

Ruedo los ojos –Vale, dispara.

–¿Te cortas para controlar tu dolor?

–Sí –aprieto la boca.

–Sé más explícita.

–¿Cómo? ¿Enseñándote mis bragas? –ladeo la cabeza.

–No voy a negar que ésa idea me hace ilusión, pero por el momento sé explícita con tu respuesta.

Su contestación me deja unos cuantos segundos sin habla.

Carraspeo –De acuerdo. Sí, me corto para controlar mi dolor porque a lo largo de mi vida me ha pasado tanta mierda que lo siento necesario.

–¿Qué te pasó?

–Creo que esa es una conversación para otro día.

–Absolutamente no. Me lo dirás todo ahora. Te dije que quería ser tu amigo y ayudarte. No voy a juzgarte ¿bueno?

Exhalo largamente antes de responder.

–Mi mamá se ha casado y divorciado varias veces ¿ya? Y… Agh, maldición… La mayoría de ellos, si no es que todos, me maltrataron de distintos modos. –Acelero mi paso para atravesar la cafetería.

–¿Maltratarte cómo? –me toma el brazo y lo entrelaza con el suyo. La respiración se me acelera.

–No hay muchas maneras en las que una persona pude maltratar a otra persona –explico.

–¿Psicológicamente? –pregunta.

Asiento –Tooodos ellos.

–¿Verbalmente?

–Vaya que sí.

–¿Físicamente?

–Algunos, a veces.

–¿Mentalmente?

–No sé cómo pueda ser eso pero pongamos que sí.

–¿S…sexualmente?

Me sorbo la nariz ¿en qué jodido momento empecé a llorar?

–Algunos de ellos, por las noches cuando mamá dormía o por los días cuando mamá trabajaba. Daba igual.

–Jamás lo hubiera imaginado –susurra– Te ves tan ruda que cuesta pensar que hayas permitido eso.

–Hace ya un tiempo que no pasa. Cuando comencé a tener suficiente fuerza empecé a golpearlos… a uno incluso lo mandé al hospital.

–¿Qué le hiciste?

–Le di a tomar limpiador de pisos. Se lo mezclé en el refresco.

–¿Y aún te duele?

–Los moratones se quitan rápido, Edward. ¿O es que ya se te olvidó cómo funciona el cuerpo humano?

–No me refiero a las marcas físicas. ¿Todavía te duele el recuerdo?

–Pues por supuesto que sí, no soy de piedra.

–Habría pensado que sí, pero eres más bien como el ónix; una piedra semipreciosa.

–Y oscura.

–Pero también puede tener otros colores claros y rojizos.

–Esos ya no se llaman ónix, esos son sardónices.

–¿Inteligente también, eh, ónix?

–¿Vas a empezar a llamarme así?

–Tú me llamas "chico fantasma" y me haces partícipe de todo tipo de bromas crueles así que por qué no.

–Hum… bueno –encojo los hombros– Al menos eso es mejor que "emo" u "oscura".

Pasamos frente a los laboratorios y entorno los ojos.

–Oye ¿y las mesas siguen siendo las mismas?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Me dijiste que Tanya y tú…

–Ah –se ríe– Ya te entiendo. Sí, siguen siendo las mismas.

–Puaj –meneo la cabeza.

–Son bastante cómodas cuando encuentras la posición correcta, aunque un poco frías.

Me tapo los oídos –Suficiente información, Edward –Miro la pantalla de mi celular– Y creo que ya es hora de irme.

–¡No! –exclama, luego recompone la voz– Quédate un poco más ¿bueno?

–De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato más. No quiero amanecer aquí.

Se le nota cierto alivio en el rostro.

–¿Y cómo te entretienes tú por las noches?

–Recorro la escuela varias veces, escribo cualquier cosa en el pizarrón e incluso, cuando mi aburrimiento me supera, saco las cosas de la bodega de limpieza y limpio los pisos y las superficies.

–Edward Ceniciento Cullen ¿eh?

–Sigo esperando a mi hada madrina –responde.

Yo me doy una vuelta y extiendo los brazos –Pues tendrás que conformarte conmigo. Un hada madrina _dark._

–De hecho, me vas bastante bien.

–Pues debo decir que estás en el top de mis fantasmas preferidos. No hiciste tanto escándalo como el resto.

–¿Conoces a muchos?

–Algunos, sí. La última era una perra total.

–¿Qué te hizo?

–Ella es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí. Mató a todas las mascotas de mi mamá, rompió todos los platos, ahogó las rosas del jardín en agua y por último hizo correr a la última conquista de mamá.

–Pufff… y supongo que tu mamá pensó que habías sido tú.

–Obviamente… pero no toda la culpa la tiene Ceci. Nunca le he importado mucho a mi madre y ella sólo esperaba la oportunidad de mandarme lejos.

–¿Y te gusta Forks?

–No mucho. Verás, de por sí ya soy bastante depresiva y éste pueblo, lleno de nubes y lluvia, no ayuda.

–Forks es sombrío, pero a veces es bastante genial. ¿Ya fuiste a La Push?

–Nadar no me va. Además estoy segura de que cualquiera que me vea en traje de baño me demandaría por daño a la retina.

–Te juzgas demasiado fuerte a ti misma. Estoy segura que bajo toda esa ropa oscura y masculina se esconde una increíble figura.

Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarme hacia él y hago lo que mejor sé hacer.

–¿Sabes qué es lo más triste?

–¿Qué?

–Que nunca lo vas a poder averiguar, Cullen. Me tengo que ir.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Pasa de la una de la madrugada. Traigo una bicicleta ¿sabes lo que es ir por carretera a esta hora en un vehículo de dos ruedas?

–Supongo que es bastante peligroso. ¿No prefieres esperar a que amanezca?

–¿Y que haga más frío? No, no, no. Me voy.

–Vale. Hasta dentro de un rato.

Le hago la señal de "amor y paz" y me doy la vuelta.

–¡Adiós ónix!

–¡Adiós Casper!

Estoy a punto de salir de la escuela cuando él me bloquea el paso.

–¡Eh! ¡Me tengo que ir! –reclamo.

–¿Sabes? me has hecho bastante mal. Voy a sentirme muy solo otra vez.

–Voy a traerte una foto mía para cuando nos volvamos a ver ¿bueno?

–Tengo una mejor idea.

–¿Ah sí?

–Dame tu número de casa.

–¿Para qué?

–Pues para poder llamarte –dice como si yo fuera tonta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco –Vale, espero que tengas buena memoria porque no tengo bolígrafo. Es 360-374-2112. ¿Lo tienes?

–Es bastante sencillo. Lo tengo.

–Bueno, ahora sí, quítate.

–Vale ónix. Hasta luego.

–Adiós.

OoO

Llego a casa y vuelvo a trepar por el árbol. Charlie no ha reparado en mi ausencia.

Estoy a penas acostándome, con el pijama ya puesto y entonces el teléfono suena.

–¿Si?

–Llegaste sana y salva, ónix.

–¿Edward? ¿Qué carajo? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

–Tú me diste el teléfono.

–Pero no sabía que ibas a llamar al instante.

–No fue al instante. Esperé una hora.

–Vale. No voy a colgarte porque sé lo que se siente estar solo. ¿Desde dónde me estás llamando?

–Desde las oficinas de Coordinación. ¿Tu padre se dio cuenta de que llegaste tarde?

–No. Está durmiendo.

–Así que podrían matarte y tardarían al menos un par de meses en darse cuenta de tu ausencia… –musita.

–¿Planes asesinarme para así dejar de estar solo?

–Creo que me voy acostumbrado a tus bromas y a tu cruel sentido del humor.

–No te queda de otra, Casper. Soy tu única amiga.

–En algún momento llegará otra que también pueda verme y entonces dejaré de molestarte.

No voy a negar que su comentario me lastima. El hecho de pensar en otra chica… Un momento ¿estoy CELOSA?

–Pues suerte con la espera. Mi abuela dice que solo nacen menos de cien personas alrededor del mundo cada diez años con ésta cualidad.

–Suerte que tengo toda la eternidad.

–¿Tienes la paciencia?

–Creo que no. Antes de ti pensé que no había personas en el mundo que pudieran verme. Y ahora que llegaste sólo tengo un año contigo.

–Un año pasa lento.

–Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, congelado en el tiempo, un año no es nada.

–No pienses en eso. Pensar en el futuro solo sirve para torturarse.

–Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

–Si es sobre mi vida vete al infierno.

–No, no es sobre ti. Es sobre mí.

–Vale, dispara. Ups, perdón –río.

–Ah Bella… bueno el punto es ¿por qué no me… fui al cielo o algo así? ¿Por qué me quedé aquí?

–Ésta sesión de espiritismo va a costarte, Cullen.

–Un beso a cambio, si quieres dos. ¿Suficiente? –dice con voz seductora.

–Déjalo así, Cullen.

–No quiero tener deudas contigo.

–No las tendrás.

–Realmente creo que es necesario besarte.

–Voy a colgar.

–Está bien, como quieras. No sabes negociar, Bella.

–No me hace falta. Ahora ¿vas a dejar que te conteste?

–Te escucho.

–Cuando la gente joven muere de manera inesperada en accidentes o asesinatos es muy común que su alma se quede entre los dos mundos, por decirlo así. Esto sucede porque no esperaban su muerte y dejaron cosas inconclusas importantes, por hacer. En tu caso, por ejemplo, no hiciste nunca esa exhibición ante los ejecutivos de los Gigantes de Nueva York, no te despediste de tus seres queridos o en fin. Y bueno, la única manera en la que eso se puede solucionar, es decir, la única forma en que tú te vayas al cielo, es realizando esa cosa que quedó inconclusa.

–¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? Ni aunque consiguiera reunir de nuevo a la junta directiva de los Gigantes lograría concluir mi "misión". Soy un fantasma. Nadie, a excepción de ti, puede verme.

Su voz llega solo como un eco a mi cabeza, porque estoy pensando en otra cosa.

–Bueno, existe otra manera, pero no voy a decírtelo ahora. Es algo más complicado que cualquier equipo de americano.

–Bella, no hagas esto. Dímelo ahora.

–Lo siento, no voy a hacerlo. Te lo diré hasta que llegue a la escuela. Faltan unas horas para eso ¿podrías esperar?

–Hum. De acuerdo.

–Vale, buenas noches.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono me quedo mirando a ningún punto en particular. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si la idea que tengo es muy arriesgada? Sin embargo, se que ya no puedo echarme para atrás.

OoO

**_Hmmm ¿qué será lo que Bella va a proponerle a Edward? Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya afectado mucho el relato sobre el asesinato de Edward ¿bueno? Procuré escribirles un capítulo algo más largo para recompensarlas por la espera._**

**_Y bueno, ya es Diciembre y ya estamos a días de Navidad. Espero que la pasen con quienes más quieren y desde aquí donde estoy os mando un beso. Felices fiestas._**

**_Un beso._**

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
